


It Can’t Mean You

by NotFromMars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Death Eater ideology, Gen, I did the math, Just Snape telling his Muggleborn bff about the cool new kid Voldemort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Snape’s parents are terrible people, That’s right i did MATH for this, This is the first fic I’m actually posting since like 2009 so bear with me, This takes place in 1970, lily is 10, no actual marauders though, you know as one does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFromMars/pseuds/NotFromMars
Summary: “We’ve had precious little to celebrate for eleven years” -Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, chapter oneEleven years before Dumbledore said this, Lily Evans was ten years old. If Voldemort was around for eleven years, that covers Lily’s entire time at Hogwarts. If Voldemort was around for eleven years, that means Lily probably found out about him from the only other wizard she knew back then: Severus Snape.





	It Can’t Mean You

“September first,” Lily said happily, staring at the clouds as they passed by overhead. “That means one more year until we get to go to Hogwarts, right, Sev?” There was a pause during which Severus did not answer, instead staring out at the playground where he and Lily spent much of their time—the same one where they first met. “Sev?” Lily asked again, and this time Severus’s attention snapped back to her.

“Hmm?” Severus asked.

“I was just saying—“ Lily broke off, then asked instead, “Are you okay, Sev? You’re kinda…” she waved her arms vaguely. “Spacey.”

“I’m just thinking about…” he paused. “Something my mother said.”

“Oh,” Lily replied, unsure where this was going and figuring a neutral response was safest for now.

There was a pause wherein Severus gathered his thoughts. “She said there’s this new wizard who’s gonna try to change things,” he said after a moment. “He’s called Lord Voldemort.”

“Is that good or bad?” Lily asked. “Him trying to change things?”

Severus shrugged. “Mum says it’s good. Says if Lord Voldemort had his way, me and her wouldn’t have to put up with Muggles like my father.”

“What about Muggles like my family?”

“They’ll be fine, I expect. They seem like the good sort of Muggles. Except maybe your sister.”

“Sev!” Lily protested.

“Only joking,” Severus muttered. “Anyway, Mum says he’ll get rid of all the people who aren’t proper wizards. Apparently some of them aren’t even real wizards at all, they’re just pretending, trying to take our place when really they’re supposed to be Muggles.”

Lily chewed on her lip nervously. “But what if that’s me?” she asked. “My whole family are Muggles, and—“

“No way, it can’t mean you,” Severus said with conviction. “He’s gonna make the wrong sort of wizards leave the rest of us alone, that’s all. That won’t mean _ you_. I bet you’re gonna be one of the best witches ever. There’s no way he’d want to get rid of you.”


End file.
